


Sammy's Panties

by spnfangirl



Category: Supernatural, Wincest - Fandom
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Panties, Panty Kink, Sammy wears panties, nighgown wearing, possibly a sequel?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:46:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2254680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnfangirl/pseuds/spnfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hunt in a new town provides Sam with the opportunity to buy himself a new pair of panties and nightgown. And Dean likes it. He likes it a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sammy's Panties

Sam started the fight on purpose. He knew he shouldn’t have but it was easier to get away from his big brother without being questioned.  
They had just gotten back from a hunt and Dean was sprawled out on the bed. His limbs dangling off the bed but not daring to touch the dirty motel room floor.  
Sam pointed out if Dean had run just a little faster his arm would not be cut up.

  
Voila! in a matter of minutes Sam was slamming the door and walking to the impala with the keys in hand and fake anger coursing through his veins.  
When they stopped in the town days prior and did a quick drive by Sam saw the sex shop. It was a small dark building on the corner that had some of the usual stuff in the window display, such as butt plugs and vibrators. However those were not what caught his eye and made his heart nearly stop.

  
It was the little display in the window. A soft pink nightgown that had two strings tied in a bow near where the mannequin’s cleavage was. It came with soft pink satiny panties that said Baby Girl in white handwriting along the butt. Ever since Sam had seen it he knew Dean would just love it.

  
As Sam found parking he half walked half ran to the store front to see the display was still there. He licked his lips and pushed open the heavy black door, a small chime making his entrance known to the store.

  
Sam was no newbie when it came to sex shops. He had bought things before and knew what he had to do. He didn’t want to seem too eager so he did one lap around the store looking around and pretending to just be “browsing.” Sam passed the racks with all the clothing and shifted through some of them. His hands landed on a soft emerald green, lacy nightgown and he thought the color resembled Dean’s eyes. It would make them stand out so bright.

  
Sam quickly grabbed that one and tucked it under his arm while he browsed. His phone went off and he saw the display said that it was his brother. As much as Sam didn’t want to pick up the phone he knew he had to or Dean would go searching through the town for his brother and he really didn’t want Dean to find him here.  
“Hey Dean.” He said calmly

  
“Sammy listen I’m sorry okay. It’s just been a long day and I didn’t mean to snap at you. I want to make sure you’re okay.” He said softly.

  
Sam suddenly felt guilty for what he did, however looking down at the current green night gown in his hand made him know that this would all be worth it.  
“Dean were okay. I’m just getting us pizza now.” Sam answered as he picked up the pace and walked across the store to the pink satiny display. If he wasted any more time Dean would become suspicious.

  
“Pizza?” Dean asked and Sam could almost hear the suspicion in his brother’s voice.

  
“Yea, you know because I ticked you off and I wanted to make it up to you. I’ll be back soon okay?” He asked trying to cut the conversation short. He needed to cash out and get to a pizza place quick.

  
Dean just hummed a reply on the phone and they both wished each other goodbye. As Sam hung up a male sales associate came behind him and let out a slight laugh.  
“Pissed off your lady so you’re making it up to her huh? Seen it a million times.” Sam whirled around to see a short greasy man leaning against the counter. He just nodded and looked towards the satiny display in front of him. He plucked an extra-large and shot the man a smile.

  
“I can cash you out if you’re ready?” The greasy man asked. Sam just nodded and headed towards the cash with ideas of lust swimming in his head.

\------------------

  
“Dude, pie and pizza. You’re really up for kissing ass tonight aren't you?” Dean asked. Sam just shot his brother the finger as he placed the pizza on the small table and took the pie out of the bag. He then shoved the bag in his duffel deep down, where Dean couldn't find the mysterious clothing items he had purchased.  
“Truce?” Sam asked as he grabbed a slice and bit into the gooey goodness. Dean just nodded as he reached for the pie.

\----------------------

  
Later that night when Sam was sure his older brother was asleep he grabbed the plastic bag and crept to the bathroom and closed the door.

  
Flicking on the light, he carefully and quietly removed the pink nightgown from the bag and held it up to himself. It barely covered his ass and he smirked as he pulled off his shorts and boxers and slipped it over his head. The nightgown was tight along his chest and didn't hide his semi-erection as he played with the strings and tied them in a bow just as the mannequin showed.

  
Sam then pulled on the soft pink underwear and groaned lowly when he had to tuck his penis into the fabric. It rubbed up against him in all the right places and Sam thought he looked hot, if he did say so himself.

  
He slowly spun in the mirror and watched the thin night gown slightly flare out near his upper thighs. A naughty smile sprung to his lips and he looked in the mirror one more time.

  
He looked down right sexy. And he was so ready for Dean to enjoy it too.

\-------------------------------------

  
Dean had decided he wanted to stay in the small town for another day. It was peaceful and quiet and both brothers didn't seem to want to jump straight back into a hunt so soon.  
They had gone to breakfast then back to the motel to just have a relaxing day. Dean was watching a NASCAR race and Sam was sprawled out on his bed flipping through websites to see if anything interesting was going on in other parts of the world.

  
His eyes however, kept drifting to the duffel that was sitting on the table nearby. Sam could not get the thought of seeing himself in the mirror out of his head and he needed a plan to get Dean out for a little so he could get ready. He didn’t want to wait another day for his plan to go into action so he looked to Dean and let out a loud sigh.  
Dean turned down the TV and looked over to Sam with an annoyed expression. “What Sam?” He asked.

  
“Can you please do a food run? I’m craving apples. Or carrot sticks.” He pleaded pulling the puppy dog eyes. And damn was he ever good at pulling the puppy dog eyes.  
Dean sighed and lifted himself from the other bed. “As long as I can also bring back loads of junk food.” Dean said already slipping on his coat and sighing. Sam rolled his eyes but nodded and Dean took one last glance at the TV before grabbing the keys. “Keep me up to date on what happens with that race.” He demanded before closing the door.  
Sam watched the impala go and then smirked to himself.

He shut off the TV and grabbed the bag from his duffel. That was too easy.

\--------------------

  
Sam lay on his stomach on Dean’s bed and shoved the cherry red lollipop in his mouth. He swirled his tongue around it a couple times to ensure it was nice and slick for when Dean came back. His erection was already straining in the satin pink underwear but he knew it would all be worth it. Sam tried his hardest not to rub up against the sheets and give his erection some much needed relief but it would all be worth it when Dean walked through the door and saw him he kept reminding himself.

  
The impala engine cut and Sam pushed himself up on his forearms to see that Dean was locking it and heading back to the room. He had three bags and Sam could clearly see one was overflowing with at least 5 different bags of chips.

  
The lock turned and Dean stepped in and kicked the door closed without looking at his brother. Anticipation ran through Sam’s veins like fire and he took a long lick of his lollipop as Dean set the bags by the door and looked up at his baby brother.

  
“S-Sam.” Dean choked out, eyes going wide and fingers tapping against his jeans. Sam batted his eyelashes in response but Dean however still remained frozen by the door. The air was thick with tension and for a quick second Sam was almost afraid that Dean wasn't into this. Suddenly his brother reached up and threw off his shirt and came barreling towards Sam.

  
Dean pressed his younger brother into a heated kiss that was all teeth and tongue and his fingers danced along Sam’s sides. Sam groaned in Dean’s mouth as he threw his head back and exposed more of his neck.

  
“So pretty Sammy so pretty.” Dean said as he took the sucker from Sam’s mouth and placed it on the nightstand. One hand came to rub Sam’s side and the other came to grip Sam’s ass. He groaned into Dean’s neck as he growled and kneaded Sam’s right butt cheek.

  
“Turn around baby, let me see what they say.” Dean demanded as he pulled away from Sam. He got off the bed and did a full 360 in front of Dean. With the way Dean was sitting on the bed it was obvious that he was into it as well. This made Sam smile.

  
“Baby boy all this for me?” Dean asked as he pulled Sam into another heated kiss and moved his lips to Sam’s collar bone and began to suck a dark mark into it causing Sam to pull Dean on top of him and rut against his clothed erection.

  
“You really need this do-don’t you?” Dean asked as he carefully and slowly undid the bow on the front and watched Sam continue to rut against Dean. “Didn't fix my morning wood this morning. Wa-Ah!-Wanted you to do it.” Sam stuttered as Dean pulled in down enough to suck on one of Sam’s nipples.

  
“This is so-ho-hot Sam.” Dean growled as he pulled the night gown over Sam’s head and threw it somewhere in the room. Dean’s eyes traveled to Sam’s clothed erection and he sucked in a breath as Sam looked down as well.

  
The tip of his penis was poking out of the pink fabric and leaking pre-cum all over the top of the panties. Dean’s eyes were wide and lustful and Sam grabbed Dean’s belt loops and pulled him flat on top of his own body.

  
“G-God Sam.” Dean groaned in his younger brother’s neck as he slowly rut against Sam and let out a shaky breath. Sam wound his arms around Dean and pressed them firmly into Dean’s flesh of his ass. He howled in pleasure as Sam began to kneed him through his jeans and Dean pulled off suddenly and stood up.

  
Sam’s head was spinning as he sat up on his elbows and watched Dean undo his pants and pull them down. His boxers came next and his erection sprung free.  
It was hot and wet with pre-cum and Dean walked over and placed it near Sam’s face. “Suck.” He demanded. Sam didn’t need to be told twice. He left small kitten licks on the head and looked up to see Dean’s head thrown back and his eyes screwed shut. His right hand was gripping the nightstand so hard Sam thought Dean would break it.  
Sam quickly sucked half of Dean’s length into his mouth and with his left hand he grabbed Dean’s hand that was gipping the night table and moved it to his hair instead. That was Sam’s biggest kink. Hair pulling. Lucky for him Dean complied and laced his fingers through Sam’s hair and pulled softly. Sam groaned around his dick and Dean slowly and carefully thrusted. His dick hit the back of Sam’s throat and he buried his nose in Dean’s wiry pubic hair.

  
He pulled off and grinned at Dean who dick was currently twitching right near his face.

  
“Get on the bed on your stomach.” Dean ordered and Sam scrambled to his feet and jumped on the bed eager to obey Dean. “Fucking hell you look so pretty like this Sammy. All spread and willing for me to take you. Fucking hell.” Dean growled as he pulled down Sam’s panties just enough to spread his ass cheeks.

  
Sam moaned into the pillow and Dean grabbed some lube and lubed his fingers up. Sam took this opportunity to rut against the sheets in order to get some friction. He had been hard for too long and it was starting to be uncomfortable.

  
“Aw little Sam is hard too huh? Should have thought of that before you submitted to me. Now no touching yourself or rutting against the bed till I say so. Understand?” Sam nodded and cried out softly as his dick twitched in the panties. Dean took his middle finger and pushed it past the ring of muscle in Sam’s ass.

  
He whined into the pillow and arched off the bed. Dean grabbed his lower back and forcefully pinned him down to the mattress. Sam groaned in reply and Dean chuckled darkly. “Soon Sammy. Gotta be patient.” He said as he began to add another finger and scissor Sam open.

  
Sam’s cries of pleasure were muffled by the pillow and Dean didn’t stop. He kept pumping his two fingers in and out of Sam until he was a moaning, thrusting mess on the bed. His whole body felt like it was on fire with lust and passion and he felt like he could cum any minute.

  
“Okay baby boy you ready?” Dean growled in his ear as Sam felt Dean’s erection sliding between his butt cheeks. “Mm Y-yes.” Sam cried out, trying to thrust back on Dean’s erection. “I can’t hear you!” Dean half sang half demanded as he held Sam’s upper back and positioned himself near the first ring of muscle. “Fuck Dean fuck get in me fuck.” Sam cried out trying so hard to rut against anything. He was slowly going mad from all the pleasure and if Dean didn’t get inside him soon he was going to go insane.

  
Dean pulled the panties down slightly and thrusted in Sam balls deep. Sam let out a strangled moan and Dean kissed up his upped back. Sam felt so full and so hot and he felt his dick twitch again in the panties. “Fuck Sammy so tight. When was the last time we did this huh?” Dean murmured as he kissed the top of Sam’s tailbone.

  
He could hardly hear his brother’s voice over the blood rushing in his ears but he choked out “l-last Wednesday.” Before Dean chuckled darkly and propped himself up.  
Dean’s thrusts started out shallow and then he began to get really into it. One hand was gripping the sheets and the other was tracing circles on Sam’s back. Sam was crying out in absolute pleasure and he felt the hot coil of his orgasm starting low in his abdomen. Dean was still thrusting and picking up the pace. His balls slapping against Sam was loud in the room as Dean was growling and groaning with every thrust.

  
“You like that baby boy don’t you. Getting filled up by your older brother. You like dressing like a slut and having me take care of you. Poor Sam is all hard and aching for release and he needs his brother to come help him out. So you dress like a slut huh baby? To get my attention. So goo-good Sammy s-so-uh-good.” Dean growled as his thrusts became sloppy.

  
Sam was so desperate for release he began to hump back onto Dean’s dick which caused them both the throw their heads back in pleasure. “F-Fuck Dean so c-close.” Sam cried out. His body was hot and his dick was leaking pre-cum all over the sheets as well as his stomach. “Do it Sammy. Come for me.” Dean commanded. Sam scrunched his eyes shut and threw his head back as his orgasm over took him.

  
Heat shot down his body and he cried out as his dick shot ropes of cum all over his chest and the sheets. Dean at this point had grabbed his hair and held it back as he thrust and came inside of Sam. He could feel Dean’s dick throbbing deep inside his hole and how Dean was thrusting sporadically as he rode out his orgasm. Sam continued to ride out his own orgasm and felt every nerve ending light up in his body with absolute pleasure.

  
Dean’s thrusts slowed and he pulled out of Sam and plopped down beside him breathing heavy. Sam turned over and looked at his chest which was covered in sticky hot cum. His panties were all scrunched and now forming around his softening erection.

  
Dean looked over at his brother and smiled. “You planned that out?” He asked, eyes shining. Sam nodded and grabbed a nearby towel to wipe up the cum. “So nice of you Sam. So fucking nice of you. I’m so lucky to have you.” Sam smiled and Dean pressed a soft kiss to his lips. He stood up shortly after and stretched in the sunlight. His muscles moved and flexed and Sam thought he had never seen anything so beautiful.

  
“I swear I’ll pay you back for that Sam. Someway I will.” Dean said grabbing his boxers and pulling them up. Sam smirked lazily and Dean cocked his head. “Why the smirk? You already have an idea in mind don’t you?” Dean asked accusingly. Sam laughed and pointed to his duffle bag. “I got one for you too Dean. Green like your eyes.” He said barking out a laugh as Dean turned slightly pink.

  
“Well I guess we’ll have to try that out sometime soon huh?” Dean said still staring at Sam’s duffle. “Guess we will.” He replied to his brother, laughing and reaching for a change of clothes.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah Panty kink. One of my fav's to read and write. Hope you enjoy!!


End file.
